


yeah, but i love you.

by robotique_amour



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Punk AU, Unrequited Love, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotique_amour/pseuds/robotique_amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never had a true meaning and he never had aspirations, he never had anything, but then he fell in love. And he was scared. he was absolutely terrified. For the first time in his 17 years of life, something shook him down and he was scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yoOo first fanfic that im ever posting woah ok so I hope im doing this thing right,, uh this is the second daftfic I ever wrote but i actually enjoy writing on this and uh ill post the new chapters soon and stuff yea

He was always the kid with the fake ID and busted lips and red knuckles. he was a punk and though he was just a kid, he struck fear in grown men. He never had motivation, everyone told him he was good for nothing and that he’d never be shit, and he didnt want to be shit so he didnt care. He never had a true meaning and he never had aspirations, he never had anything, but then he fell in love. And he was scared, he was absolutely terrified. For the first time in his 17 years of life, something shook him down and he was scared. He was scared of being in love and he was scared of what his parents would think of him if they knew just how in love he was. How in love with Thomas he was. Thomas, his best friend since childhood. Thomas, the boy who had actually kept him in line all those years, he had clearly always had a certain power over guy because when guy would follow alongside no one else, Thomas would come along and guy would follow. He could say jump and guy would ask how high with no protest. When it all came down to it, he figured he was in love. He was absolutely, head-over-heels, so deeply in love and he couldn’t snap out of it. He thought being a teenager was easy for a while, he had good grades, he just didnt care about other people. And he never fucked a cheerleader but god knows that all of the girls wanted him. Everyone at that place with wanted to kick his ass or blow him and sometimes both. He wasn’t afraid of those boys and he was confident that he could fight anyone who crossed his path, but then there was thomas. He was never mean to Guy, he was nothing but kind and guy was never rude to him and he would do anything for him. Thomas never showed any interest in him in anyway other than being his very close friend either and guy just wanted him to stay close.

They were walking home and it was Friday. It was warm out after months of cold and they were walking together. They had stopped somewhere to get drinks and cigarettes and guy bought Thomas a drink even though he didnt want him too. They took a seat on the ground outside infront of the fence even though there were signs everywhere that said in big red letters “no loitering”. Thomas put a cigarette between his lips and lit it, taking a puff. Guy pulled out a cigarette and dug for a lighter but found nothing, he held his cigarette between his lips and asked thomas to give him a light. Tom sighed and called him a bum then light Guy’s cigarette with his lighter. They took a puff and turned their heads the opposite ways and blew smoke into the air and as they turned back guy looked at thomas for a second, building up a wall of courage, and leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn’t anything big, there wasn’t any tongue, no touching, just a kiss. A quick, soft lip-brush of sorts, but thomas still shoved guy away and asked him what he was doing. Guy wanted to spill his guts out right then and there, but he just shrugged. Thomas laughed it off, like it was a joke and Guillaume’s wall of courage came crumbling down, crashing and breaking his fucking heart. it was just a kiss, nothing big, but it hurt that thomas laughed right in his face, like it was nothing. Guy scraped up every bit of dignity that he had left and walked away, leaving thomas at the store and leaving that kiss far behind. He went home, threw his bag down, walked up the stairs to his room and flopped down on the bed and fucking cried. He showed some emotion and actually cried. It hurt, his heart hurt and his head hurt and he was mad at thomas for laughing and mad at himself for thinking it could work. Every emotion he’d blocked out since he turned thirteen just spilled out all at once and washed over him like a tidal wave and he cried himself to sleep. He finally felt that suicidal feeling that had never really hit him, but now it was hovering over him like a fucking storm cloud just ready to rain on him at anytime. And he felt pathetic because he still wanted to see Thomas and make music this weekend. He still wanted to be right with him.

And then there was thomas. Thomas Bangalter, the biggest sweet heart you could ever imagine, still sitting right where he was against the chain link fence even though it was far past six and he should have been home two hours ago. No one was worried though, accept for him, that is. He smoked through a whole pack of cigarettes just trying to sort out what happened and wrapped his arms around himself and trembled and sobbed. He didnt care who saw him and he didnt care what happened to him he just knew that he had hurt his best friend because he was scared. He always wanted to be with guy, to touch him and hold him and kiss him, but when it finally came to it, he shoved him away. He was so fucking scared to be in love, especially with his best friend, and especially with a boy.


	2. "everything will be okay,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw how he fucking broke guy and he felt guilty because he did want to be with him. He truly did. He wanted to kiss him and love him and hold him, but he shoved him away because other people were around, and he was a fucking ass hole and he laughed it off. How much could Thomas really care if he just laughed in his face? Guy was going to be sick and everything just hurt. “You don’t fucking care,” and there it was, the most untruthful words to have ever been spoken and those words cut through Thomas’s skin and he bled out hurt because he did care. he cared so much that he was offended that guy thought that he didn’t, but he knew it was his fault that guy felt like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all over the place ha,hA

Guy saw thomas walking up to the front door. It was dark outside and he kind of wondered why he was here. Thomas knocked on the door and guy just laid there, he didn’t even lift his head because honestly he didn’t even want thomas there. he’d been crying nonstop since he got home and he just wasn’t feeling up to it. The family was so used thomas that they gave him a key to the house and guy knew that he had it, he just hoped to god that thomas had forgotten it somewhere, but he didn’t. Thomas unlocked the door and welcomed himself, the smell of cigarette smoke and Thomas's specific sent filled the space of the room and lingered there. “Bonjour, Guillaume,” Thomas said, his voice was kind and you could hear the tiredness in his words, his voice was lazy and you could tell he’d been crying, too. He sat down on the couch at Guy’s side and rubbed his back as he cried into his pillow. “S’il vous plaît, don’t be sad,” Thomas said, trying to calm guy down. “I’m sorry, Guillaume,” guy sat up with the intentions of kicking Thomas out, but in a moment of weakness he threw his arms around him and cried into his chest, repeating “i hate you,” over and over until the muffled words didn’t fit right in his mouth. But Thomas just held him, he held him and he accepted the fact that guy was very sad and very broken. Thomas pet Guy’s hair as he held onto him tight. “I’m sorry, I was scarred and I was stupid,” but guy ignored his words because all he could here was Thomas laughing at him and he didn’t know whether to keep crying in his arms or to fucking punch him and guy would’ve punched him too if he weren’t so tired and sad. “Why are you even here?” Guy asked in a small wimpy voice. “Because I’m sorry and i care about you. I’ll always be here for you even if the reason you’re hurt is me,” Thomas said. “You fucking laughed at me,” guy cried frantically. He had cried so much without stopping for so long that he was making himself sick and he coughed and gagged while thomas held onto him, refusing to let go of him and he was so mad and he was so confused. He just wanted to scream because thomas was going to make him lose his fucking mind and he was totally ok with it, too. Thomas couldn’t defend himself against that other than to say “I was scared,” but he wasn’t going to because guy was the one with a shattered heart and destroyed ego, not him. He saw how he fucking broke guy and he felt guilty because he did want to be with him. He truly did. He wanted to kiss him and love him and hold him, but he shoved him away because other people were around, and he was a fucking ass hole and he laughed it off. How much could Thomas really care if he just laughed in his face? Guy was going to be sick and everything just hurt. “You don’t fucking care,” and there it was, the most untruthful words to have ever been spoken and those words cut through Thomas’s skin and he bled out hurt because he did care. he cared so much that he was offended that guy thought that he didn’t, but he also felt guilty because he knew it was his fault that guy felt like that. “just leave, please” “guy, listen-” “no, you listen! I let you know how I felt and you fucking laughed, you laughed right in my fucking face and if you don’t leave, i’m going to kick your ass, Thomas,” Thomas felt his heart shatter and stab through his ribcage and he painfully swallowed down the lead ball in his throat and as the ball dropped down to his stomach and hit, so did the tears. “then you’re just going to have to fight me then because i’m not leaving you, i’m sorry,” "you're not fucking sorry!" guy sobbed out as he battered his fists against Thomas's chest and arms until Thomas stopped him.  
Thomas grabbed onto Guy’s upper arm and plucked him up off of the couch. “Shut up! Stop crying, you’re making yourself sick, and you’re making me sick,” Thomas yelled out at guy, he just needed him to shut up for a minute because it was absolutely killing him to see guy like this. Guy looked at Thomas, sadness and confusion in his puffy red eyes and snot running from his nose. He wanted to stop crying but he just felt so bad and he felt every string holding him together snap when Thomas shoved him away and he fell apart into a million little pieces and he couldn’t help but to cry. His bottom lip quivered and his body shook as his lungs tried to get ahold of the air that he was loosing quicker then he could get back and he whimpered loudly from sobbing so uncontrollably and with what breath he could grasp he used to say im sorry over and over to Thomas. "calm down, everything will be okay," he said reassuringly.


End file.
